Suburban Lions Under Imperfect Lines
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All dialogue one-shot. -"With a shiny new beginning, we cordially invite you to the dressing room."-


**A/N: **This is THE most messed up one-shot I will ever write and it probably won't even make sense. So I hope you enjoy it(:

**DISCLAIMER: **(Might as well start sounding messed up here.) I'm sorry, but Miss Hopelessly Unromantic is unavailable at the moment. She's busy bringing sexy back. Please try again later. Thank you. (And when you try again later, she still doesn't own anything! SHOCKER!)

* * *

**Suburban Lions Under Imperfect Lines**

"'_Cause I've got some intuition or maybe I'm superstitious, but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down to counter this addiction. You got me on a mission. Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow…could I say no? She's got a love like woe."_

* * *

_Jasmine Alexandria Hex  
with a shiny new beginning,  
cordially invites you to the dressing room  
to celebrate her new lifestyle._

* * *

"I'm sorry—what was your name again?"

"Well, actually, I don't know that. So I made one up."

"But ?"

"But Wallace Rudolph West?"

"…"

"I went there. Either way, a name's just a string of letter put together cleverly."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"What's wrong with it this time?"

"Many things."

"…"

"First off, the name. No one knows who that is, Jinx."

* * *

_Jinx, the ex-villainess  
with a shiny new beginning,  
cordially invites you to the dressing room  
to celebrate her new lifestyle._

* * *

"Better, Wally?"

"Yup!"

"…"

"Quit glaring. At least people know who that is."

"Now that's just rude."

"But you are an ex-villainess and the Titans knew you because of that."

"Why do I even have to make invitations for a stupid party that Robin's throwing?"

"Because…"

"Exactly. Why are we even having a party? I don't like them."

"Jinx, this is basically an excuse for us to have a party."

"Well that's nice. So why am I even making invitations then?"

"It's a tradition."

"For ex-villainesses?"

"And only them."

"Quit smiling, Wally. This isn't funny. I'm wasting my time."

"Quite being such a downer!"

"Fine then. What's the second thing wrong with it?"

"Where's the setting?"

"It's here! Everyone would know that!"

"It says you cordially invite us to the dressing room."

"Wally, I'm not going to add that it's at the Titans Tower. It's upsetting, but the setting won't change."

"Okay then."

"Quit pouting. That won't work."

"Then why are you telling me to stop?"

"Because it's distracting. And plus, the dressing room thing goes with the rest of the outline I have set up!"

"Jinx, please. Some Titans have dirty minds."

"Like you?"

"…"

"And Speedy?"

"Well, him, yes—"

"And you. Don't disagree."

"Fine. Say that it's at Titans Tower."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"FINE! Really, the things I do for you, Kid Flash."

* * *

_Jinx, the ex-villainess  
with a shiny new beginning,  
cordially invites you to the dressing room  
to celebrate her new lifestyle__.__  
at the Titans Tower._

* * *

"There! Are we done yet?"

"No. Far from it, actually."

"AGH!"

"Jinx, do you want the Titans to like you?"

"Yes, but they deserve to know me as me! Not something you idolize!"

"Don't be like that now."

"Okay then. What else is wrong with my invitation according to you?"

"Why are we gathering?"

"…"

"Wait…to celebrate your new lifestyle, right?"

"No, to clean our bed sheets and try on new faces."

"…"

"…"

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Wally, really?"

"Change it."

"To what? Isn't that why we're really supposed to be getting together?"

"Well, yes, bu—"

"No! I'm not changing it."

"…Okay."

* * *

_Jinx, the ex-villainess  
with a shiny new beginning,  
cordially invites you to the dressing room  
to celebrate her new lifestyle, clean your bed sheets, and try on new faces  
at the Titans Tower._

* * *

"Jinx!"

"What?"

"I said it was fine if you didn't change it!"

"I know. I changed it because I wanted to. Which reminds me, why can't we do something I'd actually enjoy?"

"We are!"

"I hate writing invitations, having parties, going to parties—"

"You're spending time with me though."

"I could deal with a little less time with you."

"That hurt, Jinxy-poo!"

"Shut up and don't call me that."

"Then let's move on. Forgive and forget, right?"

"Forgive, but never forget."

"Where's the time, date, and—"

"Fine. I'll add that. Just so I can leave sooner. I have plans."

"With who?"

"Raven and Starfire."

"Interesting…"

* * *

_Jinx, the ex-villainess  
with a shiny new beginning,  
cordially invites you to the dressing room  
to celebrate her new lifestyle, clean your bed sheets, and try on new faces  
at the Titans Tower  
during the season that had seen better days  
when I misplaced your secret._

* * *

"…"

"Yup. You can deal with it."

"I like spending time with you. Really, I do."

"And I don't! So what else do I need to add?"

"Besides a real date, time, and all that?"

"…"

"Being silent and glaring isn't helping this situation."

"Good because it's irrelevant now either way."

"Then I think we should give the final copy to Robin so he can e-mail it out to everyone."

"Okay."

"By the way, I like your calligraphy."

"Thank you, Kid Flash."

"You're welcome, Jinx."

* * *

_Jinx, ex-villainess who has to deal with Kid Flash  
with a shiny new beginning,  
cordially invites you to the dressing room  
to celebrate her new lifestyle  
clean your bed sheets  
and try on new faces that are surprisingly contagious  
at the Titans Tower  
during the season that had seen better days  
when I misplaced your secret, the one that lights you up._

* * *

"JINX!"

"Like my opening line?"

* * *

**A/N: **I DO! :D Anyways, it's confusing and makes no sense. I honestly have no idea why I wrote it. I just really wanted to use that title, _Suburban Lions Under Imperfect Lines_, because it sounded so cool. Again, I have no idea why she's writing an invitation for a party, but I guess you need to celebrate when a villainess decides to join the good side. :D You should review. Just saying. _**DON'T SPILL YOUR GUTS 'CAUSE THAT'S A MESS THAT NO ONE WANTS TO CLEAN UP! IS THIS ENOUGH, MY HEART IS STUCK, THIS FEELING'S BREAKING ME UP!**_


End file.
